


Podfic: Hold My Heart Until it Beats

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur dies and waits for Albion to need him again. But most of all he waits for Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Hold My Heart Until it Beats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hold My Heart Until it Beats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610871) by [ingberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/pseuds/ingberry). 



 

  
  
[Click to download from Dropbox](http://bit.ly/2aLizo7).


End file.
